


Alternative Ending

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个故事是受The Arrangement启发而成，事实上本来是因为那篇文的结局我不喜欢，所以本人自己写着玩的。但是因为不知道哪里发肉不会被删所以暂且放这边，以后有机会找别处再转移。</p><p>这篇文的故事发生在The Arrangement中Merlin被Guardians抓获之后，第一次来到Arthur房间之后。</p><p>简单介绍一下The Arrangement的剧情和世界观。世界上有魔法，有一部分人是法师，另一部分人是龙裔。每一个龙裔都有自己的法师，而每一个法师都有自己的龙裔。他们生来属于彼此，并且不可分割。但由于Uther Pendragon领导的消灭法师的组织Guardian杀死了反叛反叛军首领Balinor，Merlin被转交给反叛军组织保护，由Gaius抚养长大。为了保护这个孩子，Gaius从来没有告诉Merlin他的真实身份以及他的龙裔是谁。即使是在Merlin青少年时期，有一次跟他真正的龙裔相遇的机会，也被Gaius剥夺了。</p><p>此后Merlin一直处于孤独当中，与旁人保持距离，直到在打工的酒吧遇上Gwaine。Gwaine坚持不懈的追求打动了Merlin，他们的身体结合了，在此之后Gwaine坦白说自己是个龙裔，而自己刚刚宣誓了Merlin。原本Gaius想要反对，可是碍于Merlin的坚持，也就祝福了这对年轻人。</p><p>由于两人的关系有灵魂保障，Merlin便和Gwaine开始了一个游戏，即让Gwaine看着Merlin跟别人做爱。他们以为他们的灵魂连接可以强大到保证Merlin不被任何人抢走，直到他们跟Arthur玩这个游戏。在Gwaine的目光中，Arthur和Merlin有两次性爱经历，Arthur认为自己已经爱上Merlin了，但由于Guardian的追杀，Merlin和Gwaine离开了两年，没有跟Arthur有任何联络。</p><p>直到两年后的一天晚上，十来个黑衣人把Merlin抓走，带他来到一个秘密机构并叫他服从他们的管束，Merlin才意识到原来抓自己过来的人的领导者就是Arthur，而他所在的地方就是Guardian在MI6的总部。</p><p>可是这时候的Merlin才发现现在的Arthur跟大学时期那个温柔善良的男孩已经完全不同了。</p><p>我的故事就从这里开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

夜晚，寒意降临，被Arthur留在床上的被子并不足以抵御空气里的寒冷。Merlin抱着膝盖蜷缩成一团，视线聚焦在Arthur裸露的脖颈上。

自Arthur拉着被单和一床被子躺到地上以来就一直对着墙壁没有看他一眼，对方安静得过分，Merlin无法判断他是不是睡着了，但从被子里露出的部分肩膀仍旧绷得僵硬的线条看来，也许他跟自己一样无法入睡。

Merlin突然意识到，如果自己在床上会因为被子不够厚而感到冷的话，那么睡在地上的Arthur是不是早就已经被冻僵了。他的背脊在大脑得到这样的结论时不自觉地发僵，视线不小心滑到对方后颈与金发连接的柔软皮肤。顺着白皙的肤色向上，金色发丝在夜里仍旧因为月光显得闪亮，甚至更加柔和，Arthur过分僵直的背影突然显得有些脆弱，像是很多年前从Gwaine的宿舍地板上蹒跚着站起来，独自走出房间的那个人——仿佛白天看到的那个穿着黑色制服，用冰冷神情和强硬语气跟他说话的Arthur只是一场显得真实的梦境。

目光流转到连接发丝边缘的耳根，口中柔软触觉的记忆突然爆发，让Merlin从脸颊红到耳后。不，他不该知道Arthur的耳廓舔起来是不是应该那样让他迷恋，不该知道Arthur会因为这一个小小的动作而全身震颤，不该知道接下来对方会转过身来把他按到墙上，用更加强势的胸膛抵住他，拥有他。Merlin闭上眼睛咽了口唾沫，突然觉得空气变得过于稀薄了。

在被子里强迫自己转身，Merlin把视线投到窗外，顿时空旷的视野让他有些不安。他试图在脑中回想Gwaine的样子，回想棕色头发的龙裔在夜晚的宁静中安逸入睡的表情，褪去了白天的得意与潇洒，夜里的Gwaine看起来更像一座漂亮的艺术品。他记起自己撑在枕头上偷看对方的时候，记起当时的自己心跳加快的片刻，而脑海中的画面那样遥远，远到几乎看不清楚。

眼角浸出的些许湿渌让Merlin眯起眼睛，来自身后的暖意却如此鲜明。他知道Arthur仍旧躺在地上，即使是在Merlin转身之后他也没有转向Merlin的方向，但他就在那里，像是藏在眼角的影子让人忍不住要回头去看，又或者完全不用回头去看。

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin醒来的时候窗外的天空已经大亮，他不确定自己是什么时候睡着的，但身体出奇的暖和。眼角留下泪痕的地方到现在似乎还有点黏，他注意到Arthur已经不在房间里了，而前一晚被他拿走的被子也已经被加到了Merlin身上。手心攥住被套边沿，Merlin没有意识到自己把鼻子往被子里埋深了一点，意料之中的熟悉味道让他闭上眼睛，空旷房间带来的紧张感慢慢退去。

突然打开的大门把他吓了一跳，Merlin睁开眼，看见已经换上制服的Arthur面无表情地站在门口。这套制服不同于他把Merlin抓来那天所穿的，那一套看起来更加强硬，更加冷漠，像是把他变成了某种代码，或是符号，让他看起来更像一个机器而非人类。但Arthur正穿的制服也是黑色的，Merlin注意到眼前的Arthur和他第一次在大学图书馆前见到的那个人有多么不同。那个Arthur站在阳光下的样子看起来总是金灿灿的，脸上的笑容永远介乎骄傲与礼貌之间，湖水一样的眼睛只有停留在Merlin脸上的时候才会出现晃动的波纹。

“你有五分钟时间收拾自己。”Arthur进入房间锁上背后的门，走到衣柜旁拿出几套衣服扔到床上。

他需要穿Arthur的衣服，以证明自己是他的所有物。可是他和Arthur并没有完成连接，Merlin不确定其他的魔法师能否看出这一点。在Merlin低着头发呆的片刻Arthur走到床边，Merlin猛地抬头，不知道那一瞬间在他心里窜过的情绪到底意味着什么，他只知道当他抬头看见阳光从Arthur背后照过来，对方的身体在他身上投下阴影，而自己处在这片影子当中，这样的场景无比熟悉。

但是那个瞬间流失得很快，因为下一刻Arthur就用力抓住他的手腕把他拖下床，不顾Merlin的踉跄扯下他过于宽松的上衣——仍旧是属于Arthur的上衣。Merlin脸上的血色倏地褪去，也许昨晚Arthur只是累了，也许他们还是要完成连接，而Arthur并不在乎自己是不是要用强。他的膝盖下意识地发颤，突然被暴露在冷空气里的身体紧绷起来。

“这个不会很疼。”Arthur并没有看向他的眼睛，于是Merlin把目光聚焦到Arthur抬起的手背上，直到对方将手伸到他下巴之下离开视线。Merlin感觉到拇指和食指在他脖子上掐出的痛觉，“嘶……”他在这个音节被拖得更长之前咬住牙齿，吞咽下其余的部分。Arthur的眼睛没有对上他的，他只是低着头继续观察Merlin赤裸的胸口，在他认为合适的地方留下更多掐痕。每一次Arthur手指的接触都让Merlin的身体不自觉地抖动，他告诉自己这是因为这个动作并不像Arthur所说的那样“不疼”，然后尽力忽视掉每个痛觉之后酥麻的电流感和窜上脖子的热度。

在Arthur完成这个动作的时候——他皱着眉头把两手搭在Merlin肩膀上，倾着脖子更加仔细地审视了一遍Merlin的身体，“这样应该可以了。”他这么说着，转身走到门边，“我在外面等你。不要让我等太久。”

站在原地的Merlin还没有反应过来Arthur就已经消失在了门后。Merlin怔怔地看着紧闭的大门，仿佛遗漏了时间。

他是在这时候注意到落地镜里的自己的。头发乱糟糟地指着各个方向，宽松的裤子挂在胯部，胸口和脖子上印着深深浅浅的淡红色印记。他想知道如果这些印记真的来自于和Arthur欢爱的夜晚，那么现在的自己是不是还会赖在Arthur怀里不想起床，而当他终于站在落地镜前，观赏前夜Arthur留在身上的“标记”的时候，会不会傻子一样咯咯地笑着，从镜子里看见Arthur从身后靠近，抱住他，亲吻他的脖子。

不，停下。镜子中自己的表情突然变得惊恐，而原本应该站在那个Merlin身后的Arthur消失不见，他的温暖与自己背后真实的冰冷反差得可怕。

忽然的敲门声让他猛地回头，一秒之后他意识到那是Arthur在催他，但门外并没有人进来。抓起床上的衣服套在身上，Merlin冲进浴室打开龙头，让流水的冰冷刺进骨头。

 

* * *

 

Merlin白天的生活其实比他想象中要简单得多，他通过了Uther的测试——Uther把锁在他脚踝上的生铁镣铐的钥匙交到他手中，告诉他如果他想要离开，现在就是最后的机会。Merlin记得自己有多想抓起钥匙逃走，或者至少，为自己打开脚铐，然后拼死一搏。他没敢抬头去窥探Arthur表情，但心里的某种确信告诉他，Arthur的表情应该会和他们独处时一样冷漠空白，甚至疏离，他不会得到自己想要的答案，这个决定取决于他自己。

Merlin确实把钥匙拿了过来，Uther的神情看起来没有一丝动容，有那么一瞬间Merlin几乎要相信Uther确实是在给他选择了，但他快速走到Arthur身边跪下，将颧骨贴到Arthur的膝盖上。他能够感觉到Arthur垂在他头顶的视线和脸颊靠近的膝盖一晃而逝的颤动，但Merlin闭上眼睛，他相信那一刻的自己看起来安逸得像是世上没有第二个让他想去的地方。

“很好。”他听见Uther这么说道，“科技组那边的人还需要四十八小时才能完全定位龙蛋的位置，不过在此之前你还需要参加几个会议。”Uther边说边走到办公桌后的椅子上坐下。Mordred立刻坐上椅子的扶手，倚靠在Uther背后。Merlin睁开眼睛去看他，希望自己模仿得足够相似。

Uther的视线完全停留在了Arthur身上，似乎已经完全肯定了Merlin不会造成威胁。用一支手指绕着Uther后脑的头发转圈的Mordred却垂着视线看向他，嘴角扬起若有所思的笑容。有那么一瞬间Merlin以为Mordred发现了他们的秘密，但很快Mordred就把视线转Uther脑后，没有再看他。

由于紧张带动的过快的心跳慢慢回到正常的频率，Merlin几乎以为自己要忽视掉Uther提及的某个特定的词汇了。龙蛋，是的，他没有听错。魔法界的希望，世上唯一的一颗龙蛋，谁都认为只是传说的龙蛋，还只需要四十八小时就会被Guardians找到了。他突然明白自己到现在都没有被杀死的理由——他们认为他是仅存的御龙族，他们需要他来孵化龙蛋。Merlin在意识到这一点的时候整个身体都紧绷起来，用尽全力才抵抗住了跳起来的本能。Uther和Arthur的对话还在继续，Merlin试着让自己冷静地把他们的话听完。仿佛这一刻他的被困突然有了崭新的意义，他获得了某种义不容辞的使命，即使这种使命需要他利用Arthur心里仅剩的温柔。

那之后就是长达三小时的会议，简短的午餐，更多的文书工作，以及强度夸张到可怕的体能训练。而Merlin需要做的所有事情就是跟在Arthur身后，让自己看起来足够乖巧。Arthur并不怎么跟他说话，也许是不想，也可能是他真的没有时间。Merlin终于意识到Arthur每天的工作到底有多忙，只不过这种忙碌全部用在了对付他自己的族人身上。Merlin在Arthur低头去签署那些文件的时候看着他专注的神情和没有情感的眼睛，思考那些文件是不是用于授权MI6去屠杀那些一生都在担惊受怕，没有做过任何坏事的魔法人士，那些跟他一样的人。他不知道是什么让Arthur对这一切毫不在乎，对双手沾满无辜生命的鲜血毫不在乎。因为他很确信，就在几年前，Arthur还是个会因为陌生人被抢劫就义无反顾地冲上去帮忙的家伙，是个会因为不想让Gwen伤心，就在很远的地方就赶紧躲开的家伙。他们分开的这几年到底发生了什么？Merlin不敢想象。他把自己与这些感觉隔开——现在他最不需要的就是这些多余的感情。

 

* * *

 

等到夜晚来临，Merlin终于可以跟着Arthur回到房间的时候，他长长地呼出了一口气。现在只剩他们两个人了，心里某个微弱的情绪似乎在告诉他，现在可以卸下伪装了。

Arthur径直走向衣柜拿出干净的衣物，转身走进浴室。Merlin便在这个安静的空隙里在椅子上坐好。

浴室里很快传来水声，Merlin将手臂撑在椅子旁的小圆桌上支住下巴。

他需要一个计划。

但思绪似乎总是不自觉地飘向传来水声的浴室。

他看到国王把手伸向衣摆的下缘，在走到屏风后面之前就掀起红色的里衫，露出腰部的线条。Merlin站在接好热水的木桶旁看着国王的身体在屏风上的剪影微微发愣，直到国王完全赤裸地从屏风后面走出来，发现面红耳赤的自己。

Merlin咽了一口唾沫，国王的身体在眼中一览无余，他想象着抚摸他肩膀上肌肉的触感，想象自己的手指划过国王坚实的胸膛，想象他能够把手伸进水里，握住国王，帮他解决一天的疲惫。

不过他不用想象不是么？Merlin知道他和Arthur的触碰意味着什么，他的手指曾经划过他的腿根，再深深按进他结实的臀部，他的嘴唇亲吻过Arthur最隐秘的私处，他甚至亲口品尝过Arthur在自己嘴里的味道。他知道那是他第一次无法抵抗心底的欲望，第一次知道他和Gwaine的连接，其实脆弱得可怕。

Merlin闭上眼睛猛地摇头。他不该想这些，无论他和Arthur的前世拥有什么，这一世都已经不存在了。他这一世的龙裔是Gwaine，也只能是Gwaine。他是被Arthur囚禁在这里的犯人，其余的什么都不是。

按照Uther所说的时间明天这个时候他们就应该已经知道龙蛋在哪里了。如果他没有猜错的话，后天，Arthur就会带他去龙蛋那里，到时候即使他不愿意，也得把Merlin的脚铐打开。他会抓住那个机会，一旦他获得魔法，Arthur就绝不是他的对手。而这次，他不会再犹豫。

浴室门被打开的时候Merlin把思绪猛地拉回现实，心脏在胸口疯狂跳跃的力度几乎产生痛觉。穿着整齐的Arthur从浴室门后走出来，被打湿的金发贴在额头上，领口湿了一片。Merlin怔怔地看着他把床罩和被子拖到地上，显然是和昨天一样的打算。

“今晚可以让我睡地上。”Merlin突然发声，把自己吓了一跳。

“别傻了，你睡床，我睡地上。谈话结束。”Arthur仍旧没有看他，就好像早就料到他会这么说一样没有一丝惊讶。

Merlin低下头，犹豫了一会儿还是站起来走向浴室。他尽力忍住了偷瞥Arthur的欲望，但眼角的余光还是捕捉到了被柔软的白色睡衣包裹的Arthur突然熟悉起来的身影。他蹲下身把床罩叠起来铺到地上，仿佛一瞬间回到很多年前在走廊上被自己撞到的青少年，回到那个在篮球场挥洒汗水的金发的王子般的男孩。Merlin是在这时候把身后的浴室门关上的，胸口拧住的疼痛让他无力地靠到门上。

如果他没有那么快跑掉，如果他在那么多偷偷跟在对方身后的日子里的某一天鼓起勇气，走上去说出自己的名字，如果他更加勇敢，从Gaius的管束中找到空隙，溜到Arthur身边……

但是这些都只是过去。他遇上了Gwaine，他很庆幸他找到了自己的龙裔。他和Gwaine的相遇是命运的指引。至少——他的脑子是这么告诉他的。

 

* * *

 

等到Merlin钻进被窝的时候房间里再次只剩下月光，Arthur仍旧面向墙的方向。Merlin走出浴室的时候没敢去看Arthur的表情，他轻手轻脚地把自己盖在被子下面，从布料的边缘探出脑袋看向Arthur。

沉默在空气中蔓延开来，逐渐变得凝重。

“Arthur……”他的声音似乎比想象中还要轻一点。Arthur许久没有回答，当Merlin以为对方已经不准备回答的时候，他听见了Arthur更加低浅的声音，“什么？”

尽管音节如此短暂，力量又如此微弱，Merlin还是感觉到了胸口的心跳突然用力加重了一拍。他试着咽了口唾沫，发现直到真正开口，他才不确定自己的话到底该不该说。

“我……我离开之后的两年，都发生了些什么？”他的声音越来越轻，到最后一个词的时候几乎要隐没在空气里了，可他知道Arthur听见了他的问题，每一个字。

“没什么重要的。”Arthur的语气再次回到了白天的冷硬，刚刚那一瞬间流露的情感似乎只是一个无心的错误。

“你加入了MI6，如果我没有记错的话，你说过……你曾经说过，你不想走你父亲为你安排的路。”Merlin试着让自己显得友善，他试着使用了他们在大学时期对话时的语气，虽然即使是那时，他们的交集也少得可怜。

“人是会变的。”Arthur的语气平淡冷漠，好像只是说了一件无关紧要的小事。“现在，睡吧。明天会是漫长的一天。”

Merlin只能选择遵从。

 

* * *

 

在Arthur的会议上Merlin听得出他快要晋升了。

事实上Arthur似乎在他的工作上表现得异常优秀——尽管这个工作主要内容是屠杀他的族人。Merlin并不觉得奇怪，毕竟即使是在大学的时候，Arthur看起来也并不仅仅是个成绩优异的青年人。他高尚，稳重，忠诚，在同龄人里显得那么特别。Merlin怀疑他那时是否就已经拥有前世的记忆了，可是思忖过后意识到那不可能。如果他那时候就知道Merlin和Gwaine的真实身份，那么当他说要离开的时候，Arthur看起来就不会那么吃惊。

他站在Arthur身后，把视线垂到地上，按照Arthur指示的那样，不与任何人进行眼神交流，但后颈上偶尔的凉意还是提示着他周遭人的眼光。Arthur对此似乎并不介意，他显然也注意到了人们在Merlin脸上停留过久的注意，但他的反应与其说是不介意倒不如说是，不在乎。就好像他真的完完全全拥有Merlin而不需要任何担心一样，就像他和Gwaine一样……Merlin发现他对这个想法感到厌恶，甚至恶心，但当他仔细去想厌恶的缘由的时候，却发现自己并不清楚。

按照Arthur的要求，Helios和Aldyth在下午来到Arthur的办公室。Mordred带来了龙蛋所在的山洞的地图，Arthur开始制定详细的计划。Merlin站在Arthur身后看他将双手撑在地图边沿的背影。周围的墙壁不知什么时候开始变得暗黄，Arthur的黑色制服变成了宽松舒适的白色里衫，棕色细长的皮带随意挂在腰间。他把袖子卷到手肘的地方，金色刘海在专注的蓝色眼眸前晃动。

“如果想要赢，我们只有主动出击。”Arthur转头看向Leon骑士，Merlin意识到即使对方穿着全套铠甲，而Arthur只是穿着一件宽松的里衫，他仍旧可以看起来比任何人都像个骑士。Merlin从不相信骑士的高贵来自于他们贵族的血统，可当他看向Arthur，他的国王，他相信那种高贵与生俱来。也许并不出自血统，但它一定流淌在Arthur的血液中。

“这里有一个狭窄的路口，我们可以在这里埋伏。这个地方叫什么？”Arthur的手指停留在地图上的某一个点上，Merlin没有看清。

“剑栏，殿下。”他听见Leon这么回答。

剑栏……Merlin的胸口似乎突然被什么抓住了，他感到自己不能呼吸，画面和声音都在离自己远去。但他必须撑住，他必须在自己失去意识之前告诉Arthur，他必须阻止Arthur。他大步跨到Arthur背后抓住他的手臂，对方显然被吓了一跳。

“Merlin，发生什么……”

“Arthur，不要去……不要去……”

他的视线一片漆黑。

“Merlin，你以为在干什么？”

突然清晰过来的画面几乎刺痛眼球，Merlin猛地眨眼，发现自己已经站在了Arthur身后，左手还紧紧握着对方的手臂。

“我什么时候说过，你可以这样随便碰我。”

这并不是一个问句。但他的思绪似乎还没能跟上眼前的现状。他的国王需要知道，他需要告诉他……

“退后，Merlin，不要让我再说第二次。”Arthur眼里的蓝色已经快要变成深黑色了，而这样愤怒的语气，已经足够让Merlin回想起自己并不是Arthur的法师——他已经不是他的法师了。Merlin迅速从Arthur身边退开，手心中残留着的来自Arthur手臂的热度和来自仅仅触碰就能够萦绕在指尖的电流，他深深低头，意识到了自己的这种不谨慎会带来怎样的后果。最重要的是，Mordred还在房间里。要是他告诉Uther，哪怕只是一点点微妙的怀疑……他不敢想象发现Arthur还没有宣誓Merlin的Uther会采取什么样的行动，而这种恐惧像是抓住了心脏的寒冷，让他微微发颤。

“计划差不多就是这样。”Arthur的声音再次响起，Merlin试图让这个声音支撑自己，像是溺水者紧紧抓住最后的救命稻草，“Helios，你可以去安排人手准备马匹。不要离洞口太近，我不希望节外生枝。”

Helios点点头，带着Aldyth离开。

“如果没有什么事了的话。”Arthur的这句话显然是对Mordred说的。黑发的年轻人望着他笑，之后才提起步子慢慢离开。

“这种行为，绝对不允许有第二次。”

Merlin发现接下来的一整天，他的脑子里都只有这一句话。

 

* * *

 

“Merlin.”

思绪突然被打断，Merlin眨眨眼睛，刚从浴室走出来的Arthur站在自己面前，脖子上的水滴一点点滑进领口下的胸膛。Merlin发现自己有些无法移开视线，但直到Arthur用力把他推开，他才意识到前一刻自己整个人都已经贴到了Arthur身上，而嘴唇上明显的濡湿显然来自于他和Arthur分享的过于短暂的亲吻。

“我……我很抱歉……”Merlin的腿在身下发颤，晃悠悠地从Arthur身边退开，胸前的热度很快在距离的加大中消散下去，像是离开了光源。

直到把背脊完全靠在墙上，Merlin才支撑住身体没让自己坐到地上。Arthur只是从他面前走过，似乎连看他一眼的兴趣都没有。

可是他还是把床上的铺盖放到地上，他还是让Merlin一个人睡在床上……他不明白……也许Arthur只是讨厌跟他共处一室。

 

坐在浴缸里的Merlin终于意识到自己有很多天都没有跟人做爱了。这在以前几乎完全不可能。他和Gwaine无时不刻都在做爱，Gwaine可以在任何时间，任何地点要他。而Merlin需要那些——他几乎是恳求着Gwaine对他粗暴，把他绑在床上，对他肆意妄为。但此时此刻，坐在浴缸里的Merlin看着脚踝上厚重的生铁镣铐，突然不知道Gwaine在他的生命里到底意味着什么。

“他是你的龙裔！”

他听见心里有个声音这么说道。

对，他是我的龙裔，我是他的法师。我们属于彼此。

Merlin把头靠在浴缸的边缘，手指慢慢滑向小腹，他开始回忆他和Gwaine的最后一场性爱。手腕被紧紧捆绑在床头，口中塞住布料，Gwaine的身体，Gwaine的气味，Gwaine的声音在耳边告诉他“我在这里”，Gwaine的手指探入他的穴口，Gwaine的硬度充斥他的身体，他在乳首留下的刺痛，他的性器在他身体里肆意的冲撞，“Gwaine……”他听见自己尖细的嗓音，套弄着下身的手指加快速度。

但是这样不够，这些都不够。Merlin把抓在浴缸边沿上的左手放进水中，原本冰凉的右手在接触热水的时刻传来钝痛，他慌乱地把左手手指塞进后穴，被猛地涌进甬道的热水烫到抽气。“啊……”脑海中的画面渐渐变得明晰，填满身体的长度，完全一致的节奏——“想象这是我在操你。”金发的男人的手臂环在他胸前，口中濡湿的气息喷在他耳廓上。

“我想看你裸体。”

“不，把这个留下。”

“Merlin，射出来，为了我。”

Arthur……Arthur……他的胸腔在哭喊，心脏撕裂般地疼痛。阴囊猛烈收缩，精液在水里喷射出长长的线条。

他不知道自己是什么时候真的开始哭了，但脸颊上永远也擦不干的泪水让他抱住双腿，把脸进膝盖里。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前因为偷懒，很多事情没有解释清楚，现在再多解释一点。AM是命定之人，但是因为M先跟G连接了所以以前在大学期间跟G H的时候就对A比较冷漠比较玩弄，而且后来还很绝情地离开了A，两年音讯全无，所以现在情况就变得很尴尬。因为我写的是The Arrangement五章之后的情节，所以前面还发生了好多事。比如A对M一见钟情，还因此跟Gwen分手。Gwaine因为自己喜欢Merlin就出于私心占有他，还骗他说这是命运。M明明对A有化学反应却不知道他就是自己的龙裔，并因此深深伤害了他。我是懒得把那些全部加过来，因为太长了。不过我写的部分提及的大学期间的回忆就是作者写的情节。前世今生的设定也是作者本来就有的。好多事情好难解释所以就没说了。有兴趣可以看The Arrangement前五章的AM部分哦~我之所以想写一个我想象的结局是因为作者的AM结局化学反应太弱了，GM反而很强。之前在大学期间，瑟瑟爱梅梅爱得很苦的，因为他当时也不知道龙裔的事情，所以一方面被吸引折磨得厉害，一方面又受良心的谴责，因为Gwaine是他朋友。再加上Merlin看起来只看得到Gwaine一个人，Arthur又跟Gwen分手了，后来为了不影响GM又一个人躲开。真的很可怜。而且因为有一次Arthur为了救Merlin受伤，所以Uther又对他施压，说如果再跟M有交集就不要读大学了直接参军。而且A原本以为远远看着M就好，但是有一天M又因为被追杀而逃走了，临走前给A留了电话，但两年时间却从来不接。大体上情况就是这样，不知道我解释清楚了没有。希望大家看得开心。  
> 　　

从浴室出来的Merlin惊讶地发现Arthur并没有躺在他为自己在地上准备好的铺盖上，穿着浅灰色的柔软衣物的Arthur坐在房间的那一头，目光直直指向前方，眼里的颜色几乎算得上是怒意。

Merlin站在浴室门口有点发愣，视线滑过对方肩膀紧绷的线条，再回到燃烧着蓝色火焰的眼睛，他希望自己可以过去抱住他，可以用手掌摩擦他的后背，告诉他一切都会好起来，但他想起来自己才是被囚禁的那一个。

Merlin上前两步，Arthur仍旧没有看向他。“是不是……地上太冷了，你睡不着？”他试着让自己出声，却发现每一个音节都在颤抖。

Arthur像是终于从脑中的回忆里走出来一样缓缓吸气，“我经历过更糟的，训练的一部分，不用太在意。”

十分难得的，除了回答他的问题之外，Arthur还增加了解释。Merlin睁大眼睛，回想起被Arthur放在柜子里那把长剑——今天他们去见Uther的时候，由Mordred交给他的——“这个会管用”——如果Merlin真的孵出了龙，那么就用这柄剑杀死龙。不过也许，如果Merlin失败，Arthur也会杀了他，更或者，在他试图反抗的那一刻，Arthur就会把这柄剑戳进他的心脏——也许，Arthur到现在还不宣誓他，就是担心灵魂的结合会让他下不了手。

他突然意识到在Arthur心里，今晚可能是最后一次跟Merlin说话了。胸口猛然缩紧的力度让他窒息，眼角隐约出现的潮湿连他自己都没有注意到。Merlin试着提起步子走上前，发现自己对第一天到来时待的墙边的那个点似乎有些迷恋——“即使是在那么多年之前，在图书馆前的草坪上，你把Gwaine抱在怀里的时候，你也知道你是我的，不是么？”他想起自己第一天被带来这里时Arthur的质问，Arthur把自己困在墙上的温度，他的坚实强壮的手臂，他的气息冲进鼻腔。他想起自己那时候有多想紧紧抱住Arthur，他现在仍旧这么想，但Arthur坐在椅子上的动作像是冰封的雕像。“而现在，我们只是……这样。”他记得他语气里的冷漠，像是大战之后的剑栏，即使空气里还残存着一点英雄奋勇的影子，眼里也只剩尸体狼藉的悲哀了。他不想这样。他不想看见他和Arthur的关系变成这样。他想……Merlin发现自己并不知道自己想要什么。

“那些训练……”他的嘴不受管教地问道，“它们很糟糕，是么？”

Arthur的眉头微微皱起，眼眸的颜色猛地加深，思绪像是突然飘到了很远的地方，接着他回过神摇头，把头偏向一边，没有说话。

“告诉我这一切是怎么发生的。告诉我我离开你……你的大学生活是怎么变成MI6的训练的。”他或许不该这么紧逼，但Merlin想知道。他想说这不是你，Arthur，我记忆中的Arthur不会愿意伤害任何人，我记忆中的Arthur会在看见我划破手指的时候愧疚得一遍遍地道歉，我记忆中的Arthur……但是他把视线聚焦到眼前的Arthur身上。褪去了大学时期的单纯与青涩，坐在眼前的Arthur更接近于他的王……但也不是，他像是前世里没有遇到Merlin之前的Arthur所成长出来的样子，冷酷，果决，坚强。这不是他的Arthur，但Merlin的本能仍旧是想要靠近，亲吻他的头发，拥抱他的脖颈。

“我读完了大学。”Arthur突然出声打断了他的思绪，“父亲是MI6的主管所以我加入了MI6，我知道了魔法和龙裔的事，知道了我们应该致力的事业。”他终于回过头，把视线锁在Merlin脸上，“我知道了魔法是邪恶的，只有消灭魔法才能保证普通人的安全，保证国家的自由。”

Merlin惊讶地发现说着这些话的Arthur更像是重复着他父亲言语的机器而非一个活生生的人，他的胸口猛地被恐慌抓住，这让他的手指微微发颤。“不是……不是这样的Arthur，魔法并不邪恶，人们的安全也不需要消灭魔法师这样的保障……”他意识到自己的嘴巴再次不受思维控制地抗议，他想告诉Arthur自己可以证明魔法并不是只能破坏，他想质问他难道你不记得前世的你是愿意相信我的，他想摇晃他的肩膀让他重新看见真实，让他从那个可怕的梦魇中醒过来，告诉他世界并不黑暗，你是可以给人们带来光明的永恒之王。但他的嘴巴只是无意识地嘟囔，说着些连自己也没能捕捉的语言。

“我相信魔法的邪恶是因为我知道它是邪恶的，我知道它可以如何玩弄人的思维。”Arthur从椅子上站起来，他的眼睛仍旧停留在Merlin脸上，视线却变得遥远了，“是你，Merlin，是你让我知道魔法的邪恶。你和Gwaine两个人。”

这时候Merlin明白，相比较于没有生命的机器，更让他恐惧的是Arthur的坚信。他的眼神如此坚决，脸上写满的都是坚定的情绪。他开始不可遏制地摇头，“不是这样的……这不是你……Arthur……你不该是这样的……到底……我不是故意……但是……”他打断了自己的胡言乱语，“你不是我认识的那个Arthur，你是谁？”

他的这句话像是终于传进了对方的耳朵，因为Arthur突然皱起眉头，慢慢朝他走来。Merlin的呼吸被卡在了嗓子眼，心跳猛地加快，Arthur的表情看起来像是随时都会朝他挥起拳头。他没有意识到自己的后背已经完全贴到了墙上，而Arthur就站在他身前一步之隔的地方。对方收起下巴，嘴唇和下颚的线条都变得冷硬，他不知道那对漂亮的蓝色眸子里加深的是火焰的愤怒还是海洋的悲伤，心脏在胸口敲击的声音震动耳膜，以至于Merlin怀疑自己会无法听见除此之外的任何声响。

但他还是听见了，因为Arthur开口说道。

“你想知道是什么把我变成了现在的样子？你想知道你离开之后都发生了什么？那么为什么，在那两年里，我一遍一遍地给你打电话，一遍一遍哀求你接起来，因为我需要你的时候，你不想知道？为什么两年前你和Gwaine逃走之前，要以那样虚伪的姿态单独跟我道别，好像我对你来说真的意味着什么？为什么在他宣誓你之后，在你的眼里只能看到他一个人的时候，还要该死的闯进我的生活？”他的身体已经完全贴近过来，愤怒和危险的气息把Merlin死死钉在墙壁上，“你想知道是什么把我变成了现在的样子？是你，Merlin。两年。整整两年，你把我一个人丢在这里。我看不到一点希望。”

Merlin知道自己在哭，眼泪毫无节制地从眼眶里涌出来，打湿整个脸庞。他的呼吸紧扼在喉腔，从喉咙一直痛到胸口。眼眶上火辣辣的痛觉变得尤为鲜明，眼泪更加汹涌地落下，而Arthur的气息寒冷得让他发抖。

“但最糟糕的还不是这些。”他的声音突然卸去力道，像是一瞬间抽掉所有情绪，只剩下空荡荡的躯壳。这语气平静得可怕，仿佛只是陈述着一道属于他人的事实，“当我知道真相的那一刻，认清你所有丑陋的欺骗和背叛的那一刻，Merlin，是你的谎言杀死了我。你和Gwaine的玩弄……难以承受……”Arthur的气息稍稍退后，Merlin在被泪水模糊的视线里看到Arthur又回到了一步之外的距离，他想抓住他，想求他不要走，但Arthur继续说下去。“不过现在都已经不重要了不是么？你以前认识的那个Arthur已经死了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 深深地觉得自己就是个神经……计划中今晚写完这篇的想法现在看来三个字形容就是“不靠谱”。还有那么多事怎么可能一晚上写得完！该死。原本想好要写的地方仍旧没有写到，反而把一晚上时间都用来写过场了。更加重要的是！！这些过场都是作者原有情节！！我这到底是为哪般啊为哪般！
> 
> 跟大家介绍一下，Aldyth和Merlin在车上的对话，作者原文写的是Uther之所以反对魔法的原因，也就是前世Uther的法师Mordant亲手杀了他自己的龙裔，也就是Uther，所以Uther今生对Mordred管得如此之严格都是有理由的……我只是觉得这种事不该由Aldyth跟Merlin讲，所以小改一下。但是说到底还是没什么意义的。因为我就想加个让Merlin知道他和Arthur的感觉都是相互的的暗示。然后本来是准备把这段过场跳过去的，因为原作者这段写得超级好！大家可以去看The Arrangement第六章后半部分和第七章前半部分，比我写得好多了。
> 
> 然后这段情节我是真的想省略来着，甚至有想过干脆把这些情节放在NOTES里解释算了，但是总觉得那样不太好。如果直接写我想写的部分，把这段稍微提一下呢，又觉得对没看过The Arrangement的姑娘们来讲又太突兀了。总之搞得今晚写的部分好像一篇未授权翻译一样让我十分不爽。所以以后这种莫名其妙的事就该少干！这篇文到现在我都说不清楚它到底算是什么……
> 
> 具体讲起来，Arthur在树林里打斗那段，是作者原本就有的情节，我唯一加的一个细节就是Arthur的枪指向了Aldyth的后脑，因为我觉得这样比较萌……然后我加了他站在树下的时候Merlin对前世记忆的回顾，至于其他的那些描写Arthur喘气啊，“他的王”啊，之类这么戳萌点的措辞都是从作者那里搬过来的！搬过来的！完全跟我没有关系！而且作者写得还更好！我写得就是个渣渣渣渣！！所以建议大家这一段直接看原文~大不了就把我这个当文评看。
> 
> 再提一下，结尾那一小段里，Merlin的梦的内容其实也不是我想的，而是这篇文里Arthur之前做过一个梦，是这个内容，我希望Merlin也梦到，所以在这里加了一笔。至于“闻头发”，那都是作者的文里原本就有的，而且作者写得很萌！很厉害！我一笔带过是因为不想再这么用别人的梗了啊！烦躁。我接下来肯定是要想出一个略写的办法的。实在不行就直接剧情简介。看文的孩纸们不要怪我……

Merlin和这个叫做Aldyth的女孩一起坐在汽车后座，Arthur和Helios在外面似乎在谈论着什么。

“我很高兴你加入我们。”Aldyth突然对他说道。“龙裔需要他们的法师，Arthur在你来之前都很孤独，相信你也一样。”

“什么？”Merlin转过头去看她。上次在Arthur的办公室就已经见过面的女孩，现在看起来倒更像是第一次见面。

对于Merlin的心不在焉Aldyth似乎并不介意，“我能理解你现在的心情。Helios刚刚宣誓我的那几天，我也没法注意到别人。”

没法注意到别人。Merlin在心里反复咀嚼这句话。他回想起自己刚刚和Gwaine结合那几天，Gwaine似乎变得无法停止触碰他了，而他也无法停止触碰Gwaine。他记起闲适的大学时光里，跟Gwaine一起待在天台，坐在Gwaine的腿上听他和朋友们谈论球赛和别的什么事情，有时候他几乎没有在听，可是仅仅坐在Gwaine腿上的感觉就让他很安心。

不过即使如此，他也无法否认Arthur总是能够吸引到他的注意力。有那么些时候，当他的思绪从Gwaine的言语中飘离开来，视线没有焦距地指向远方，眼角的余光却总能捕捉到坐在另一边的Arthur。刚开始他会以为那是阳光，但后来就慢慢意识到，原来Arthur的头发看起来真的可以像太阳那么漂亮。

他当然没有跟任何人说过这些，他甚至没有跟Gwaine说，尽管对方是他的龙裔。不过现在看来，这一切就完全说得通了。

“你是知道的，我们都知道。”Arthur的话语再次在他脑海中响起。那些征兆都在，它们几乎尖啸着吸引他的注意，Merlin却只是过分努力地把它们忽视掉了。

“但他似乎不怎么能注意到我。”还没意识到自己的想法就已经说出口的Merlin惊慌地握起拳头，他不知道是什么占据了自己的脑子，也许是因为这个女孩漂亮的红发让她看起来并不像是个邪恶的巫师，也许是因为她的语气听起来真的很友善，让Merlin短暂地忘记了她是个背弃了自己族人，为Guardians卖力的叛徒。

“噢，他当然会注意到你。”Aldyth咧开嘴笑起来，墨绿色的眼睛眯成一条线，“龙裔和法师的心意总是想通的，这也是彼此遇到危险，对方总能第一时间感觉到的原因。”她将跳到脸颊边上的红发绕到耳后，“我想你应该可以感觉得到？虽然你们现在才找到对方，但你们的命运早就把你们牵到了一起。等待之后的结合只会，让你们更加需要彼此，像是对时间的补偿。”Aldyth耸耸肩膀，头发卷曲的末端在肩膀上像是会跳舞。

Merlin突然想到，如果等会他想要得到龙蛋，Aldyth会是他第一个需要击败的人。失去了唯一的法师，Arthur和Helios的胜算就小了很多。

“待在这里不会让你困扰么？”或许他的语气比他预料中要尖刻一些，因为Aldyth脸上立刻露出了悲伤的情绪。他们都知道Merlin是什么意思，Aldyth是个巫师，而她因为自己的龙裔屠杀自己的族人。

“Helios对Uther很忠诚。他相信Uther的理念。而我选择相信他。”她将视线对上Merlin的眼睛，绿色的眸子里跳动着光芒，“他们说Uther拥有前世的记忆。不是每个人都能有那样特殊的能力的。”Aldyth说着扬起嘴角。

是啊，那可真是个不得了的能力。Merlin觉得有点好笑，如果可以他宁愿不要这该死的能力，而Aldyth的表情看起来像是找到了自己毕生的信仰。

Arthur和Helios突然坐进车里，Aldyth低下头，不再跟他说话。

Merlin把脑袋靠到车玻璃上，在汽车后座偷看Arthur裸露的脖颈。车窗外的景色不断变化，很快他就已经无法认清外面的光景。视线渐渐模糊，而当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，汽车已经完全停下来。Aldyth按着他的肩膀，脸上露出宽慰的笑容。

他发现他们的车被停在了一片树林的边沿，而视线可及的一棵树上所系的两匹马显然是Arthur昨天安排好的坐骑。

Helios和Aldyth把他们的马牵到一边，而Arthur把另一匹牵到Merlin面前。

“上去。”Arthur的语气是简单的命令。

“上……去？”Merlin知道自己看起来一定像个傻瓜。他从没想过这么近距离站在马旁边的时候，马看起来会这么高。

Arthur的表情有些不耐烦，“一只脚踩在马镫上，另一只脚从马鞍上绕过去。快点，我们没有一天时间让你耗。”

坚硬的指示语气让Merlin不自觉地瑟缩，他回头看向几乎悬在半空中的马镫，咽了口唾沫。站在马旁的Arthur已经没有再看他，他的一只手抓住捆着马鞍的皮革，另一只随意地在马匹的侧腹上转圈，肩膀紧绷的线条似乎在这时候才稍稍放松下来。Merlin注意到这是这几天来他第一次看见Arthur露出温和的表情，他放任自己将视线多在Arthur的侧脸上停留两秒，接着踩上马镫骑上马背。这个动作比他想象中要简单。尽管过往的二十几年Merlin从不曾接触过马匹，身体为他保留的记忆仍旧使这一刻变得熟悉。

下一刻，Arthur就扯着缰绳跃上了马背。身后突然多出的热度让Merlin的脸颊微微发烫，他不自觉地挪动身子，但从侧腰伸过来拽住缰绳的手和Arthur坚实胸膛把他牢牢困在了这么一个近乎“拥抱”的姿势里。

适应这个姿势比Merlin想象中要简单，马匹跃动的频率和漂浮在空气里的马蹄声似乎燃起了过于远久的记忆，而来自Arthur身体的温暖，地面因为树木交替的阴影，以及凝聚在他周身不断加强的魔法力量——Merlin确信他们正在不断靠近那个龙蛋。

当他们终于停止的时候，Helios和Aldyth就在前方，他们把缰绳系到一棵树上，回头看向让马匹减速的Arthur。Arthur率先跳下去，陡然离开的温度带来了无法忽视的失落感，Merlin皱起眉头，在跳下马匹的时候不小心撞进Arthur怀里。突然冲进鼻腔的气息让他的心跳猛地漏了一拍。“抱歉。”

“过来。”Arthur抓着Merlin的手腕把他带到一棵树下站好，“待在这里。”

接下来的事情Merlin都有些记不清楚。

他恍惚记得自己看到Arthur和Aldyth说了些什么，空气里的气氛像是突然变了，而除了他之外似乎没有谁注意到。他看见Arthur拔出枪指向Aldyth的后脑，下一刻Aldyth就躺在了自己的血泊里，她的漂亮的红头发在地上和血液浸到一起。Helios疯了一样地冲过来，把Arthur的枪打到一边。他们互相攻击，直到Helios拿出一把匕首。Arthur变得更加谨慎，但匕首还是划破了他的脸颊。Merlin想要帮忙，可是脚铐还在他的脚踝上。他的双腿弯曲疲软下去，他只能坐在地上，看着Helios把匕首刺进Arthur的大腿。

血液从Arthur腿上猛地渗出，很快裤腿上就红了一片。他似乎没有注意到疼痛，因为接下来Arthur的攻势更加凶猛。他借着Helios身后的树干把他的匕首撞到地上，腹部猛击的一拳几乎让Helios弯折到一起，他抓住对方的头颅，一遍一遍地撞向树干。直到最后，Helios倒在地上几乎失去意识，Arthur才转身走到马匹边拔出Mordred交给他的长剑，一剑刺进Helios的胸膛。

Helios死了，Merlin是知道的。Arthur拄着剑站在树下喘气，汗水打湿了他整张脸庞。从裤腿上流下的血液滴到地上，他抬起手臂试图用衣袖拂去汗水，却只让血迹更加夸张地划过脸庞。事情发生得太快，以至于当一切结束的时候，所有的画面都成了不真实的幻影。他怔怔地看着Arthur皱眉，看他筋疲力尽地按住腹腔，看他抬起眼眸与自己视线相接。他的王。

围在赛场周围的人群为他们的王子欢呼，那是Merlin第一次看骑士间的剑术比赛，第一次看到他的王子在挥舞剑柄的时候如同太阳一样耀眼，他的身手如此矫健，出剑的果决，脚步的灵敏——他像是生来的胜者，出现只是为了披上带着星辰的披风和盛着阳光的王冠，享受胜利的荣耀。那是Merlin永远无法忘记的画面，他的王子用最后一击打败对手，拄着剑在赛场内大口大口地喘气，他扬起头，脸上骄傲的笑容足以让每个观众体验相同的喜悦。他把剑举过头顶，向他的人民致意，但他的目光总会回到Merlin身上。

Arthur走到Helios的马匹旁解开缰绳，将Uther交给他的黑色追踪器放进鞍袋之后，重重击打马匹臀部看它跑远，才回身骑上自己的。

Arthur策马来到Merlin身边，“站起来。”他的身体仍旧疲惫，呼吸却平静了许多。“我会把你带回Gwaine身边。”

当他注意到Merlin仍旧坐在地上，Arthur的表情再次变得不耐烦，“你不想走？”而他说这话的时候仿佛真的不在乎就这么把Merlin丢在这里。

“可是，龙蛋……我可不可以……”Merlin的声音还在颤抖，但他的目标几乎就在眼前。

“不行。”

Merlin不知道自己该怎么做，他想要拿到龙蛋——他们已经如此接近而它又如此重要——但他也想听从Arthur的命令跟着他离开。他不知道自己该不该相信Arthur但……但这个问题从一开始就不成立。他当然相信Arthur，他的整个灵魂都相信他。

 

* * *

 

 

坐在马背上的Merlin把后脑靠在Arthur的肩膀上，他想自己是快要睡着了，因为意识正在慢慢远去。Arthur的呼吸很近，他是闻了自己的头发么？他不确定。

但画面突然飘到他不认识的地方，不断靠近的树木全都不见，剩下的是嫩绿色的草坪和洒满身体的暖意。

“还有两天路程。”他回过头，穿着铠甲的Arthur骑在自己的黑色马匹上，阳光把他整个人照得闪闪发亮。“辛苦你了。”他笑着补充。

“只要跟你在一起，去再远的地方都没问题。”他感到自己嘴角扬起来的笑意慢慢融进眼里，流到对方脸上。他说的每一个字都是认真的，他愿意跟随他的国王，去世界上任何一个地方，无论有多险峻或是有多遥远。

然后Merlin从梦中醒来，身下马匹的速度不断减慢直到完全停下，Arthur翻身下马，“到这里他们应该就追不到我们了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次的部分除了缝针和脖子上的标记，还有Gwaine和Merlin第一次结合的内容是原文之外，其他应该都算是自己脑补的了。这个故事快结束了啊~接下来的那段有点不想写呢，好难，我不会写情感激烈碰撞的场景啊。

 

Merlin坐在肮脏的汽车旅馆厕所地板上，前所未有的筋疲力尽。空气里仍旧漂浮着血腥味，距离自己不到一米远的Arthur低着头，像是随时都会昏过去。这当然情有可原，鉴于他刚刚在没有任何麻醉的情况下让Merlin在他腿上干起了缝纫。

他明白Arthur没法相信他到主动给他解开脚镣，但为了保证Merlin不会逃跑而忍受这种痛苦？Merlin皱起眉头，Arthur从头到尾都没有叫出一声，他很好奇这是那些他所不知道的训练的结果还是Arthur自身——相比较之下他更愿意相信后者。

但事实却是，Merlin能感觉到Arthur的痛觉。当然并不是字面意义上的——只是每一次针尖穿透Arthur皮肤的时刻，仿佛能够分担对方感受一般地，Merlin的胸口都会出现一道尖利的刺痛。也许这就是真正的龙裔应该给他带来的效果。Merlin摇摇头，不让自己被这种思绪占据。

终于聚集力量从地上爬起来的Merlin在检查了Arthur脸上的伤口之后为他贴上胶布，他的手指划过对方的颧骨，隐隐有来自指尖的暖意和轻微的电流感。他是在这时候看见Arthur后颈上的龙型标记的，跟Merlin后颈的一模一样。所以他一定是在他们第一次……在Merlin第一次跪在他腿边含住他的欲望的时候就注意到了。

“够了。”Arthur突然出声，伸手推开了Merlin慢慢滑向他的标记的手指。他猛地站起身，离开了浴室。

当Merlin终于找回出门面对Arthur的气力，他离开浴室，发现Arthur正在为自己准备地铺。

“Arthur，不要告诉我到这种时候你还要……”

“Merlin。”对方打断他。

“我可以睡地上，你现在太虚弱了。”

“我说了不。”

跟Arthur的争论是没有意义的，对方眼里坚定的眼神，直击脊椎的强烈震颤，如果不是夜幕降临而他们只有一盏昏暗的台灯，也许Merlin就会像旧日里一样扑到对方身上，用发疯一样的吻告诉他自己会永远待在他身边。但那些都已经过去了。不是一年，两年，是前世。他不该活在前世的影子里，把自己的一次次轮回都耗在一个人身上。

所以Merlin爬到床上，关上了台灯。Arthur的呼吸在夜色中显得安静而鲜明，他知道这是他的身体在找他，他的身体永远都会在找他。过低的室温使他回想起几天前他和Arthur第一次处于这种境况中的情景，也许他应该好奇短短几天时间为什么像是过了几年那么久。

“你跟Gwaine联络过了？”Merlin在黑暗中问道。他很高兴黑暗能把他藏在自己的影子里，他和Arthur两个人。

“是的。”

“他怎么样了？是不是很担心？”他在想自己的语气是不是显得过于急躁了，因为Arthur在这之后似乎停顿了很久。

“他很担心。”Merlin不确定自己是不是听见了Arthur话里的笑意，“他为我把你置身险境这件事吼了我半天，可能比那还要久一点。”

微笑不自觉地爬上嘴角，Merlin把被子拉上了掩住下巴，两个人再次陷入沉默。

“Arthur。”

“嗯？”

“你知道我不会逃跑。”

即使是在黑暗中，Merlin还是看到了对方顿时僵硬的身形。Arthur没有说话，Merlin让自己闭上了眼睛。

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，只是当他醒过来的时候，无论是背脊还是脚趾都似乎快要冻得冰凉了。枕头边一个反光的物体让他眨眨眼睛——他突然意识到那是可以解开他脚镣的钥匙。Merlin从被子里探出头去看躺在地上的Arthur，对方的状况似乎跟他差不多。再考虑到他之前的失血量……Merlin皱起眉头，也许对方之所以没有像他一样被冻醒只是因为他太过虚弱了。

一切似乎都出自本能，他可以怪罪天气的寒冷，可以怪罪旅馆的潮湿，但当Merlin裹着被子爬到地上，把自己塞进Arthur的颈窝的时候，他知道这种行为无法解释。Arthur的身体似乎微微有些发颤，但在Merlin整个人贴到他身上的时候，他没有醒来。即使是在这样的情况下，Arthur的体温似乎还是比他的要高一点。Merlin伸出手检查他的额头，Arthur似乎有点出汗。

 

=====================================================================

 

Merlin觉得自己做了个梦。

但这个梦似乎并不是他的。

眼前的床并不是他在汽车旅馆里那个，这张显得更大，更整洁，甚至有着明显的舒适。但这也不是他和Gwaine在宿舍的床，他突然意识到自己没有来过这个地方。

Merlin皱起眉头，听见了隐约的脚步声。顺着声音的方向看过去，猛地被推开的房门把他吓了一跳。进来的人是……Arthur？

“Arthur？发生什么事了？”他想要这么问，但事实是，他的喉咙里没有发出一丝声音。“出什么问题了？告诉我。”但这些内容都只是在他脑子里流过。他几乎在看见Arthur的第一眼就注意到了对方眼里喷发的愤怒，而带着这样眼神的Arthur直直朝他走来。Merlin瑟缩了一下，可下一刻Arthur就已经转身走向了窗边。“Arthur？”他试着叫他，但对方连眼睛都没有眨一下。

Arthur的反应就像是刻意无视了他，Merlin想要发火，但另一个想法猛地窜进脑袋——Arthur看不见他，他根本就不知道自己在这里。

得到这个结论的Merlin快速眨眨眼睛，这算什么？他无意中进入了Arthur的梦境么？

在房间中来回踱步的Arthur终于停在窗边，肩膀上仍旧紧绷的线条和略显僵硬的脖子在片刻安静之后似乎放松了一些，Arthur突然想到什么般地低下头，右手伸进裤子口袋。Merlin注意到他拿出来的是一部手机。

让Merlin没有预料到的是Arthur犹豫了一会儿之后又把手机塞回了口袋，视线投出窗外。接下来他再次拿出手机，再次塞回口袋，最后终于还是在三次企图拨号之后把手机贴在了耳边。Merlin想知道是谁能让Arthur为一通电话就变成这样，但听筒里传来的声响和房间另一头出现的画面让Merlin猛地抽气。

他想他现在是漂浮在房间的天花板上了，眼前的画面从Arthur身后的空间裂开，与一只手插进口袋，另一只握着手机焦急等待的Arthur不同，房间另一头的画面与其说是慵懒不如说是更加……情色。被Gwaine压在床垫上的Merlin因为对方在下体的抽插节奏地律动，床头柜上不断震动着的手机在一个心不在焉的瞟视之后就被彻底忽略。从第三者的角度看着自己在一个男人身下发出性欲旺盛的喘息所带来的尴尬很快被Arthur听筒中出现的声音转移。

“嗨，我是Merlin，现在我没办法接电话，你可以在嘟声后留言。”

完全平静的语调，不带感情的语言，唯一能够证明身份的只是留言里Merlin的声音。Arthur脸上是明显失望的表情。

“嗨，Merlin……”他在说完这句话之后就停下来，似乎是极尽所能地揣摩着自己应该说的话，但这个任务似乎比想象中还要困难得多，“我只是……想确认一下，你是不是还好，我是说，你和Gwaine，你们都还好么？你留了电话所以我想，也许我该打给你……”他忽然长长地出气，像是之前并没有意识到自己一直都在屏息，“如果有空的话，打给我好么？我……我很想你。”

胸口瞬间紧握的窒息感让Merlin的嘴唇猛地发白。眼前的场景，仍旧穿着舒适简洁的衣服的Arthur，这是他们刚刚离开大学不久的时候，Merlin和Gwaine刚刚搬进Sefa家……但挂断电话的Arthur让Merlin停止了这些思绪，他看起来像是被直接击中内脏般地疼痛。而他脸上的表情，那种竭尽全力阻止自己流露悲伤的尝试……但当Merlin意识到这一切都是自己的错，胸口的绞痛让他的视线变得模糊。

画面很快切换到另一天，Arthur身上已经换上了不同的服装。现在Merlin很确信这是个梦了，Arthur永远不会让自己把脆弱面暴露在别人面前而Merlin只是在窥探他的大脑。与之前的犹豫不同，这次的Arthur似乎盯着手机屏幕发呆了很久，他不确定这时候的Arthur在想什么，但他明显消瘦了一些，更重要的是，他的肩膀，没有了以往通常的有力，这时候的他看起来像一个被病痛折磨着的患者。

接下来的画面进展得更快，Arthur几乎每天都跟Merlin打电话，他的留言从简短的问候发展到琐碎的生活小事，从礼貌的寒暄变成压抑的恳求，而听筒里的声音从来没有变过。Merlin的身影出现在厨房，卧室，花园，浴室，有时候Gwaine会在他身边，有时候并不在，但这些都没有改变Merlin在检查手机屏幕之后放下电话的事实。Arthur一天天消瘦下去，眼眶下的黑眼圈鲜明地叫嚣着他糟糕的睡眠。给Merlin打电话的次数明显地少下去，越来越偏向暗色系的服装和仿佛失去了阳光般暗淡下去的金发，他看起来糟糕透了。Merlin想知道那时候的Arthur遭遇了什么，他想知道自己愚蠢的大脑里当时到底装了什么让他能够狠心无视Arthur的电话。

但这天的Arthur似乎有些不同。

Merlin不知道他在回到自己房间之前经历了什么，但Arthur这么一动不动地坐在床边的样子似乎维持得太久了。

他再次拨通了那个号码，不同于以往的冷静，他在听到Merlin的留言提示之后捂住了额头。

“Merlin。”Arthur的声音让他的心猛地下沉，他突然意识到，在掩住额头的那只手掌下，Arthur似乎是哭了。“我知道我的行为像个讨厌鬼。我几乎每天都要跟你打电话，而且是在明知道你不想接的情况下……但是Merlin，求你……就这一次。不管之前我们之间那算是什么，不管你现在有多想摆脱我，就这一次，求你接电话……”Arthur的声音因为哽咽而破碎，几乎不能讲出一个完整的句子。Merlin不知道为什么他的肩膀没有一丝颤抖，但大滴大滴滑向下巴的泪水却是清晰可见的。“求你……Merlin……我需要你……”

Merlin觉得自己在哭。但他只是个飘在天花板上的幽灵，所有瞬间击中胸口的疼痛，所有足以让他的胃部翻腾作呕的感官都显得如此遥远却又如此刻骨。他的大脑一遍一遍地回放着“对不起”，但处在房间另一头的，坐在餐桌旁和Gwaine傻笑调情的自己——Merlin突然对那张脸产生了极度的厌恶感，他想冲上去撕碎那个该死的笑容，想用棒球棍把那张脸打得不成人形。

然后Arthur挂断电话，一个人坐在了黑暗里。

Merlin想起来，这是Arthur给他打的最后一通电话。

他的手仍旧把脸遮得严实，让人看不见表情。但当他终于把手移开，望着完全熄灭的手机屏幕——有一瞬间Merlin以为Arthur会愤怒，会像他一样烦闷得想要把手机扔出窗外，但是Arthur那是……笑了？嘴角上扬的微妙角度如果不是仔细观察几乎看不出来，蓝色眼眸逐渐变成灰色，最后一点光芒也消失殆尽。

“Arthur……Arthur！留下来……不要走……”他完全没有意识到自己的嘴中正下意识地吐出这些言语，他试着上前一步，想要捉住Arthur。他不知道是什么让他认为自己应该这么做，但Arthur的表情让他害怕，他需要捉住他，紧紧捉住他。因为他害怕自己一旦放手，原本的那个Arthur就找不回来了。

身后出现的一只手猛地拽住他，Merlin想要大叫，世界却突然倾斜着倒下。视线立刻被红色填充，脸上残留的惊恐表情还未褪去，令人安心的重量就压到身上。红色的礼服，金色的头发，国王灿烂的笑脸和蓝得发亮的眸子瞬间占满视野。

“你以为你要去哪儿，我的法师？”

Merlin瞪大眼睛看着一只手环抱住自己，但整个身体都把他钳制在床上的Arthur，他的脸上是Merlin所熟悉的，得意的笑容。而从嘴角蔓延到眼里的笑意，除了“真的开心”似乎没有更合适的说法。

“怎么了？你看起来好像不太高兴？”似乎是注意到了自己的无动于衷，国王稍稍撅嘴，眉头微皱起来。

“不是。”Merlin摇头，在Arthur的身体下放松下来，他再次意识到自己的嘴不受控制地动了起来，“只是他们说的那些话，关于我是个巫师，而且我又是个御龙族……你是个龙裔，Arthur，如果我真的可以控制你的思想怎么办？如果你其实并不是真的喜欢我，只是因为我不小心对你下了什么可怕的咒语……”

Arthur低下头来吻他，嘴唇柔软的触碰让Merlin停止说话。

“也许你真的对我用了什么不得了的咒语，”他们的吻分开的时候Arthur这么说道，“也许因为你是御龙族，仅仅只是跟我说话就能控制我的思想，”他再次低头，紧贴Merlin的嘴唇，“但是Merlin，你不仅仅是一个巫师，”褪去眼里的狡黠，这次Arthur将蓝色的视线直指进Merlin眼里，“你是我的法师，而我是你的龙裔。命运的安排让我们生来属于彼此，你会出自本能地用尽全力来保护我，而我也会为你做同样的事。但是我们，我们不仅仅是这样。Merlin，”他的指腹滑过Merlin的颧骨，温暖而安心的触感，“我很高兴你是个御龙族，因为当你掌控龙族的时候，你也掌控着我。”

这是他和Arthur的第一次结合，Merlin想起来，他们都穿着专属于Camelot的红色礼服，Arthur在宴会上的样子看起来前所未有的开心，他相信自己也露出了同样开心的傻笑。他的身体被Arthur的温暖包裹，国王的手指探入他的里衫，拇指从腰际滑到髋骨，每一次轻微的触碰都能将酥麻感直直传到脊椎。他们疯狂地亲吻，像两个缺水的旅人终于找到了甘泉。手掌触碰Arthur的胸口，手心里是来自对方胸腔里坚实的心跳；手臂绕过对方肩膀，Merlin偏过头，一次次加深着这个吻。

“Arthur……Arthur……”闭上眼，嘴角扬起微笑，来自Arthur的热度充斥着下身的甬道。Merlin将手指穿过Arthur的头发，陌生的粗糙触感让他猛地睁开眼睛。

也许他应该早点注意到空气里过分的潮湿，也许应该轻易就能发现身下的柔软床垫被劣质的布料和坚硬的土地所替代，也许根本，他就不该认错人。来自棕发龙裔的完全不同的气味，坚实却不同于国王那样精致的肩膀，耳边粗重断续的喘息。Merlin的下身猛地收紧，突然的尖利痛觉瞬间传到心尖。

双腿被抬到Gwaine的腰部，裸露的胸膛与Gwaine紧贴，背部因为龙裔在体内的冲撞而一遍遍摩擦地面。Arthur的死像是把心脏从胸腔整个剜去，留下的只有空荡荡的寒冷。他已经比任何时候都要虚弱了，Merlin知道自己这是快要死了。

从Gwaine胸前蔓延出来的金色线条缓缓蔓延到Merlin身上，与他胸口的断裂相接，他不是他的龙裔，但他的能量能让他活着。

“Merlin……Merlin……”Gwaine的喘息愈发变得急促，下身加重的力度和随之射出的精液完全含进Merlin体内，他们的连接完成了，他被Gwaine宣誓了。

与跟Arthur结合所带来的温暖截然不同，在Gwaine的身下哭喊着射精的Merlin颤抖着蜷缩起身体——他再次拥有了行动的能力而Gwaine，Gwaine从身后抱住他，亲吻他的肩膀。他们的连接让Merlin无法推开他，但胸口被新的龙裔占满的触觉，这种把Arthur的死带来的痛苦完全忘却的轻而易举——这让他感到恐慌。

Merlin错愕地抬头，视野中的模糊慢慢变得清晰。他再次回到了肮脏的汽车旅馆和冰冷的地面，紧贴在身边的Arthur平稳的呼吸莫名的安慰。他再次检查了Arthur的额头，确认对方没有发热之后从地铺上起身。

他应该出去给Arthur找点吃的。


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin打开门的时候Arthur显然已经醒了一会儿了，让Merlin没有想到的是，此时的Arthur已经坐到了床上。他的进入让Arthur微微侧头，如果Merlin没有看错的话，Arthur垂在床沿边上的手臂似乎绷紧了一些。

视线顺着Arthur的大腿移到床罩上被Merlin取下来的脚镣，他慢慢抬头看向Arthur的眼睛，对方脸上是冰冷陌生的表情。

“至少我该庆幸你没有再次背叛我。”

Arthur的语气把他钉在原地。“Arthur，我从没有……”但是不对，他有过。从第一次，Arthur死在剑栏而他并没能赶到Arthur身边；第二次，Arthur死后，他并没有选择跟随他一起进入坟墓，而是张开双腿迎接Gwaine的进入；第三次，没有坚定地等Arthur来找他，而是选择与Gwaine连接；第四次，在明知道Arthur才是自己真正的龙裔之后，还是选择了与Gwaine一起离开……所有背叛的记忆瞬间从脑中涌出，以至于哪怕只是把这个词汇说出口，都显得如此困难。“我只是……想要出门给你找点吃的。”然后他意识到即使是这句话都是谎言。事情发展得太快，Merlin还无法在这时候做出准确的判断。他知道自己不该相信Mordred，他从不信，无论是前世还是今生。只身一人把龙蛋带到Merlin手里？这种行为怎么想都不会对Mordred有利。也许他是想用龙蛋追踪到Merlin的位置，但这个目的似乎光靠脚镣就可以达到。也许Mordred早就料Arthur会给他脚镣的钥匙，给他龙蛋只是为了找到Merlin族人的位置再把他们一网打尽？Merlin皱起眉头，这个推测看起来似乎最为可信，但要不要把这一切告诉Arthur还是让他犹豫。Arthur已经不是前世那个愿意相信自己，愿意不顾一切保护自己的王了。他憎恶魔法，坚信魔法的邪恶。他对自己的保护只是因为他暂时无法狠心杀死自己。而当下的情况，即使Mordred真的是想要利用龙蛋把Merlin的族人一网打尽，他也无法放弃这个得到龙蛋的机会——这是一个太过值得的冒险。但是Arthur……Arthur也许会毁了这一切。他对Mordred的怀疑，他对魔法人士的怀疑，他对自己的怀疑……Merlin咽了口唾沫，将身后的背包和食物放到门口的椅子上，尽量让自己的动作显得随意。

“就在刚刚，你又说谎了。”Arthur的声音从背后传来。Merlin的喉咙猛地一紧，仍旧握着背包带的手指有些发僵。“我不知道你为什么撒谎，但是就在刚刚，你又露出了你撒谎的时候会用的表情。”

Merlin回头的时候正好看见Arthur无奈摇头的样子，“骗子，背叛者，而到现在我还在想着要怎么样才能好好保护你？”Arthur的表情似乎是在苦笑——当他用那些可怕的词汇定义自己的时候，Merlin能够想到的仍旧是Arthur，他的Arthur在苦笑。他的Arthur会大笑，会微笑，会愤怒，会悲伤，但他从不苦笑。他的情绪总是直白地写在脸上，他的行动永远直接有力。无奈并不属于他，苦笑更是Merlin从未见过的表情。即使听他说出来那些如匕首般戳在胸口的词汇，真正让Merlin感到双目刺痛的却是看到Arthur在自己眼前表现得不知所措的样子。

“又是这样。你是勾结Mordred害死我的人，现在却还想用眼泪让我愧疚。”Arthur皱起眉头，眼里是明显的厌恶，“原本我以为虽然这一世我们没有机会在一起，但至少前一世的感情是真的。但是显然，我从来没有想象中那么了解你。”

Arthur的眼神让他害怕。他看着他，像是一瞬间变成了完完全全的陌生人，仿佛自己从不是他的法师，仿佛他们之间的爱从来没有发生过。“你在说什么？我从来没有……”

“够了。”Arthur从床边站起来，Merlin这才注意到他手里一直握着的是Excalibur。有一瞬间Merlin以为Arthur要拿这把剑杀死自己，但站起身的Arthur只是把Excalibur靠在了墙边。Merlin意识到他是真的以为自己走了，如果此时此刻从门外走进来的不是Merlin而是MI6，Arthur也许就准备用一把剑为他争取逃跑的时间。

绕过床脚的Arthur走到距离Merlin只有几步的地方，“我看到过他看你的眼神，宴会上，或者是那些圆桌会议，在他以为没人注意的时候。你是从那时候开始爱上他的，还是从一开始就没有爱过我？你用那样的眼神看着我，吻我，接受我的身体，让我误以为你爱的人是我。勾结一个想要篡夺王位的人，只是因为你想跟他在一起？”他的眼神突然变得寒冷，“我不明白的是，你为什么不能直接告诉我？或者，骗我对你来讲很有趣么，Emrys？”

这段话让Merlin被雷电击中般愣在当场，他怔怔地看着眼前的Arthur一步步接近怒不可遏，但真正让他浑身发冷的竟然是那一句简短的“Emrys”。Arthur从没有叫过他Emrys，即使是转世之后也没有。那是他们之间的约定，Emrys是Druid人对他的称呼，是他成为宫廷法师的时候其他人对他的尊称，是那个写在传说中的名字，但Merlin从不喜欢它，Arthur知道他不喜欢它。他是他的法师而他是他的龙裔，Arthur只叫他Merlin，因为Merlin才是属于Arthur的，Merlin才是真的他。而这一句“Emrys”，只需要这一句“Emrys”，就足以否定他们之间有过的一切——他是真的不要他了，他是一个被龙裔抛弃的法师了。

“我还躺在冷冰冰的泥土里，尸骨还没完全冷下去，你就迫不及待地为那只杂种张开了双腿？对你来讲我就那么无关紧要？”Arthur的怒斥让他全身颤抖，喉咙哽痛得说不出话。他不敢相信自己会面对这种质疑——但是如果，如果在那个晚上，在把剑刃戳进胸口的前一刻他没有犹豫，没有让Gwaine带自己离开Camelot，那么现在他是不是就可以理直气壮地说“我从没有背叛过你”？

他是个骗子，即使是在和亚瑟在一起之前，他为了隐藏魔法就骗了他那么多年。也许撒谎真的是他的天性，也许他的懦弱决定了他永远都会把撒谎作为处理问题的首选。“Arthur……我知道现在让你相信我很难，但是前世的我从没有勾结过Mordred，也从没想过要害死你。我可以发誓，前世的我只爱你一个人，我很抱歉我没有能够阻止你去剑栏，我很抱歉我没能阻止命运，但是我和Gwaine从来都没有做过对不起你的事。他是你的朋友，Arthur，他只会做他认为对的事。”

“我的朋友？”Merlin没有看错，Arthur确实是笑了，被愤怒充斥的脸庞不合时宜地加上了笑声，眼中的温度冰冷下去，“我的朋友？你听好，Merlin，我希望我在第一次看到他对你露出那种眼神的时候没有犹豫。”慢慢降下音调，Arthur的语速缓缓凝滞。Merlin看向他的眼睛，泪水在眼里发亮。

“犹豫什么……”他听见自己用颤抖的声音问道。

“没有犹豫一剑杀了他。”

Arthur的表情不是在开玩笑。他的声线从未有过的低沉，Merlin意识到自己的手指在发颤，“不要这么说……你不知道他为我做了什么。”

“为你做了什么？对你做了什么才对吧！前世利用你的软弱，这次又利用你的单纯！”

Merlin不知道自己的背脊是什么时候贴上墙壁的，但Arthur的嘴唇猛地撞上自己的时候他只想用双臂紧紧搂住对方的脖子。Arthur嘴唇的柔软，探入口腔的灼热，Arthur的气味，金发和背部的触感——他想要Arthur，只想要Arthur。他的身体几乎不受控制地贴紧了Arthur的胸膛，对方的双腿把他钳制在墙面和龙裔之间的小小空隙里，而Merlin从未如此刻般满足。Arthur的硬度抵上他的下体，Merlin在吻的间隙中发出低浅的呻吟。他从不知道来自自己龙裔的亲吻可以如此强烈，足以让他的整个灵魂都在其中震颤。

突兀的敲门声让两人猛地分开，Arthur带着雾气的眸子近在咫尺，濡湿红润的嘴唇微微张开，在冬天的气温中冒着白气。Merlin想要把唇瓣贴过去，敲门声却再次响起。他们该走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事都差点不记得了……拖得太久不好意思。（不知道这章写得怎么样呢？超级不擅长写吵架，写了一天才写出这么点来，还拖着蘑菇讨论了一天。）因为我和蘑菇都不是擅长吵架的人，所以完全不知道吵架该怎么写呢。还做出了”不如你来当亚瑟，我来当梅林，我们吵一架，直接把对话搬过来就好~“这样的事，结果我频频笑场，因为蘑菇实在是太可爱了啊！一直都用小孩子的语气跟我讲话~超好玩！哈哈哈~  
> 还有就是因为一直咨询蘑菇“接下来要怎么写呢~接下来要怎么写呢？~”于是她真的帮了超大的忙的~一直告诉我逻辑脉络那样~但是蘑菇有一个版本的吵架朝甜的~吵着吵着少女瑟就出现啦！一直问说“你爱不爱我？”那样~嘤！想到了离家出走只距离梅林二十步的少女瑟呢！！可爱死了！！  
> 这一章大概基本上都属于脑补，有一句话是用的原文翻译。但是原文感觉好很多，大概在原文第十章或者十一章吧~记不清了~也懒得翻~但是那段吵架比我写得好超多的。【噢，Mordred那里是原文设定，Merlin出去找吃的的时候Mordred有送龙蛋来，不过不是约好的，是Mordred自己送来的。前世Mordred是杀死了Uther和Arthur的人，Merlin准备自杀，被Gwaine一闷棍子敲昏了带走了。法师的龙裔如果死了的话，法师也活不了多久，所以Gwaine就借着Merlin的虚弱和恐惧跟他连结了。因为前世有连结，此生才能接受Gwaine，不然是不可能连结的。至于前世为啥Merlin没赶去剑栏救Arthur，作者没有交代，但是我的推测是，Gwaine一闷棍子把他敲昏了……就这样！】


End file.
